Terra(Teen Titans Go!)
Terra (Tara Markov) 'is a villain-apprentice and enemy to the Titans. She made her debut in the episode "''Terra-ized." She is a villainess who possesses the ability to telepathically manipulate the earth. Under the employment of an unknown figure, Terra pretended to have romantic feelings for Beast Boy to trick him into giving up the Teen Titans' secret files. Unfortunately for her, her true motives were discovered by Raven and was subsequently trapped in the Trash Hole. Six months later, she escaped and swore revenge on the Titans, but was once again thwarted by Raven. During her temporary freedom, Terra was touched by Beast Boy's genuine feelings toward her and her hatred for him boiled down to only a mild annoyance. Profile Terra makes her debut as a villain in the episode, Terra-ized. In the episode, she poses as to be Beast Boy's girlfriend in order to gain access to all of the Titan's secret files. It can be implied that she is stealing them for a greater villain, as she calls someone on her phone to give him an update on her mission. Terra dislikes Raven very much due to her defeat in a battle with Raven at the end of the episode. Though all the other Titans are blinded by her disguise, Raven discovers her secret. Having her cover blown, Terra captures the Titans (minus Beast Boy). After she ties up the Titans, Terra attempts to leave the tower, but is stopped by Beast Boy, who thinks she is leaving him. Terra uses her powers to create a gigantic boulder, and nearly kills Beast Boy, if not for Raven escaping and stopping her. A fight ensues between Raven and Terra, which ends with Raven opening a portal to another dimension, and Terra gets sucked inside. In Be Mine, she escapes from the dimension with Beast Boy's help, and attempts to exact revenge on the Titans using a pair of gauntlets that amplify her powers. Raven reveals Terra's treachery to Beast Boy, causing him to become depressed. Later, during a valentine's dance, she tries to kill the Titans, leaving Beast Boy for last. However, he serenades her, with his special song for her, Fade Away, which deeply touches her. An enraged (and heartbroken) Raven then throws her back into the dimension she escaped from earlier, with Beast Boy jumping in after her. Her opinion on Beast Boy is unknown after he sang the song to her, as she never got the chance to say anything else, as she was interrupted by Raven, and charged head on to attack her, only to be easily stopped by Raven's magic and banished to the dimension hole again, with Beast Boy jumping in after her to her apparent annoyance. In Rocks and Water, Terra returns again having escaped the trash hole along with Beast Boy. However Beast Boy still misses her and pesters her with endless calls, leading her to arrive at Titans Tower to attack him and the other Titans. She reveals that she is now dating Aqualad. A jealous Beast Boy and Raven (who still had a crush on Aqualad), decide to pretend they are dating to make Terra and Aqualad jealous. They go a double date, where Terra and Aqualad are confused by Beast Boy and Raven's excessive pretend flirting. However, their plan does not work as Terra and Aqualad remain together. They then work harder to drive a wedge between Terra and Aqualad by ruining all of their moments together. Terra and Aqualad get more and more annoyed with each other until they are on the verge of splitting up, however they eventually spot Beast Boy and Raven, figuring out they're responsible for the sabotage. Terra and Aqualad attack them, but once again Terra gets dropped into the trash hole, along with Aqualad. Terra appears again in I'm the Sauce. It is unknown how she came out of the trash hole, but her rivalry with Raven is shown again. She was one of the many villains who participated in a game of Heads Up-Seven Up led by Robin as he tried to cheer up the clouds and make the rain stop. She refused to participate at first, but agreed when Robin bribed them with chocolate milk. Her finger was tapped by Cyborg, but Terra assumed it was Raven and raised a boulder to crush her. Raven smugly shook her head and the boulder fell on Terra and exploded. After the game was over and the clouds cheered, Terra celebrated with the other villains and Titans by drinking their chocolate milk. Physical Appearance Terra is a tall, pale, teenage girl, with blonde hair. She wears a black short-sleeved shirt, that ends just above her navel. She also wears short yellow shorts, a thick brown belt with a circular buckle, and a pouch on her left hip. She also wears gloves and boots of the same color. She has big, sky-blue eyes. Her mouth design is slightly similar to Robin's. Powers and Abilities Terra possesses the elemental power of Earth, giving her the ability to reshape, control and manipulate the earth and earthly substances. When using her abilities, her gloves glow with a yellow aura, and sometimes her eyes. She could even create miniature or massive volcanoes if her abilities are pushed to their limits. '''Geokinesis & Terrakinesis: True to her name, Terra is easily able to bend the earth to her will, anything from controlling small pebbles to large boulders. At one point, she could create massive fissures and cervices that are deep enough to reach the Earth's core itself; due to her abilities being greatly strengthened with the Power Amplifier. She has a strong sense in this ability, she can geokinetically control and manipulate earthly materials around her with her mind alone; but it is limited to only rocks, concrete, dirt, soil, stones, concrete, and boulders. *'Geokinetic Surfing: '''She can geokinetically use a large boulder to carry herself through the air in need be. *'Earth Empowerment: She grows much stronger with her deep connection with the earth itself. *'Terra-izer: '''She can make a giant suit of armor made out of rock for extra strength, easily breaking through doors of reinforced steel or concrete. Other Talents *'Mastery of Deception: 'She was able to easily deceive and manipulate Beast Boy into giving her full access to Titans' Tower. As well as the other Titans in attempt to hack into the Titan database. *'Superhuman Survivalist: Terra was able to survive for six whole months (half a year) in another dimension, which turns out to be just a dump filled with garbage. Appearances Season 1 * Terra-ized (debut) * Be Mine Season 2 * Rocks and Water * Yearbook Madness (cameo/picture) Season 3 * I'm the Sauce (cameo) * Accept the Next Proposition You Hear (cameo) * The Fourth Wall (flashback, cameo) * Bottle Episode '' (flashback, cameo)'' * Operation Dude Rescue Other Media Comic Books * "Party, Party" * "Starstruck" (cameo) Games * Drillionaire Relationships Beast Boy Somewhere along the line, Terra met up with Beast Boy, and he fell instantly smitten with her. He brought her back to the tower, and introduced her to the others, claiming she was his "girlfriend". Terra was annoyed at Beast Boy, but humored him, just to gain access to the Titans' secret vault. After she trapped all the Titans (except Beast Boy) and had stolen the plans, she attempted to leave, but Beast Boy stopped her, thinking she was leaving him. Later on, while trapped in the other dimension, she planned to kill the Titans, especially Beast Boy (even though it was Raven who trapped her). When Beast Boy brought her back, he asked her to be his valentine, and she accepted, then left to get him a "gift" (which was actually a weapon to destroy him). When Raven discovered this, she showed Beast Boy, who ran away, planning to win Terra over. That night, when Terra attacked the Titans, Beast Boy began to serenade her with a song he wrote. Terra was flattered, and finally began to fall for Beast Boy. Raven attacked her and trapped her into the other dimension, but Beast Boy followed, swearing he would never lose her again. She was very annoyed at being in the other dimension, but no longer hates Beast Boy, and allows him to lick her face. However, soon after that (unseen in the episode, but shown in a flashback in her next appearance) she gets tired of the song and breaks up with Beast Boy. In Rocks and Water, Beast Boy is crying, depressed about his break up with Terra. He tells Raven this who feel the same way about her ex-sweetheart Aqualad. A flashback shows, in the trash hole, Beast Boy kept singing Fade Away to Terra which she liked but then got annoyed with. Beast Boy asked Raven to use her powers to pick up a rock and smash him with it, just like if Terra was here. Beast Boy called Terra up on the Titans Communicator stating "I love you". Terra appears at the Tower enraged. Beast Boy assumes she came back for him. Terra explains she has a boyfriend, when Aqualad shows up, making Raven jealous. Raven and Beast Boy pretend to be going out to make them jealous. The two couples and Robin and Starfire triple date with Cyborg being the third wheel. Terra and Aqualad get into an argument when Terra eats the calamari, but make up. Beast Boy and Raven agree to try to break them up. Terra and Aqualad officially break up after their tricks. Raven Raven and Terra are arch-rivals, which could be due to their somewhat affections for Beast Boy. In Terra-ized, Raven was jealous of Beast Boy taking a liking to Terra. When she discovered Terra was evil, she tried to warn the Titans, but nobody believed her and they accused her of being jealous. In the end, she trapped Terra into another dimension. When she returned, Raven instantly began spying on Terra. When she discovered Terra was still out to get them, she told Beast Boy, but this time she had proof. That night, when Terra attacks the Titans, Beast Boy wins her affections through a song he wrote for her, provoking Raven's jealousy. Terra seemingly begins to fall for Beast Boy, but an envious Raven attacks her, banishing her into the other dimension again. In "Operation Dude Rescue", Raven (along with Starfire, Jinx and Rose) went down into the Trash Hole. A huge boulder came falling towards them and Raven used her powers to destroy it before it could. Terra appears and asks why Raven was doing there. Raven tells Terra she needed her help. Terra then angrily questions why should she help them. Raven tells her by helping her she could get out of the Trash Hole. Still not convinced, Terra denies. The other girls make way to exit the Trash Hole and Starfire mentions to Terra to enjoy staying there forever. Terra suddenly accepts and she joins them. Throughout the episode, Terra has this running gag of accidently saying her evil plans out loud she has in mind for destroying the Titans. Raven angrily questions her and she changes the subject. At the end, Raven actually admits she thinks Terra is cool and her (along with the other girls) went out for milkshakes. Aqualad Terra is shown to be dating Aqualad in Rocks and Water. Although Terra admits that she and Aqualad may have only gained a liking towards each other through their hatred towards the Titans. Other than that, Terra and Aqualad couldn't agree on anything, and Beast Boy and Raven kept pulling pranks to break them up. Terra and Aqualad broke up, agreeing to see other people. Jinx In the two-part episode "Operation Dude Rescue," she worked with the bad luck sorceress to help Starfire and Raven release the male Titans from the Brain. Ravager Terra had first met Rose Wilson when she agreed to work together to help Raven and Starfire release Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg from the Brain. Trivia *Terra's voice actor, Ashley Johnson, voiced Terra in the original Teen Titans series. *Her name comes from the Latin word Terra, meaning earth or land, nodding towards her power of moving the Earth. Terra is also the name of the goddess of the Earth in ancient Roman mythology. *This series differs from the original as Terra began as a villain, while in the original, she was a true Teen Titan, until a couple episodes after her debut. Although, this may be because she is already an evil apprentice and we did not see it. *At the San Diego Comic Con 2013, "Terra-ized" was shown, along with "Be Mine". *Terra was seen talking to someone on her phone, which is presumably Slade, her master in both the comics and the original series. *Unlike Terra in the original series, this version seems to have full control of her powers, which is more accurate to the comics. Terra from the original series took a long time to control her powers, and still never fully mastered them. *Terra is the third character to be banished to another dimension, the first being Ed (though he eventually escaped) and the second being Trigon. *Terra's outfit based off from Titans Rising; an episode from the original series. It's exactly the same only without the Titans T on her shirt. *In the original series, Terra and Beast Boy were entwined in a romantic relationship. In Teen Titans Go!, Terra at first didn't show any feelings for Beast Boy although he has romantic feeling for her. It is has been confirmed in "Rocks and Water" that, after the song Beast Boy sang for her in Be Mine, Terra felt affection towards him. *When Raven sucked her into another dimension in Terra-ized, it was uncertain what dimension she was in. In Be Mine it was revealed that the dimension Raven sucked her into was merely a trash shoot. *She is the twelfth villain from the original series to return. *As part of a running gag, Terra ends up getting banished into the trash hole in a majority of the episodes she appears in. *Terra is the most offensively parodied character in the show out of all characters from the original series. *For (unintentionally) threatening Beast Boy and Raven's highly-acclaimed romance, Terra is the most hated character in the series by fans, with Aqualad being the second for the exact same reason. Quotes The quotes for Terra can be found here. Voice in other languages * Kata Gáspár (Hungarian) * Joy Saltarelli (Italian) * Iulia Tohotan (Romanian) * Beata Jankowska-Tzimas (Polish) * Lina Mendes / Carina Eiras (Brazil) Category:DC Universe Category:Titans Rogue Gallery Category:Aryan Race Category:Blond Hair Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Armor Users Category:Markovia Category:B Class Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Royalty Category:Princess Category:Female Category:Geokinesis Category:Humans